The poems of a sad man
by Gitch23
Summary: Just about how i felt at diff times, remember im only 15 so cant do much better yet


**LOVE**

**Poem 1**

**The sky is Shining ever so bright,  
Like the angels surrounding light.  
Its amazing how the sky is blue,  
and how it brings me closer to you**

**Poem 2**

**Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
Give me your love,  
cause you have mine too**

**Poem 3 Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
there are sparks flying,  
between me and you**

**Poem 4**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
the only reason i love,  
is to be with you**

**Poem 5**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I think i am, In love with you**

**Poem 6**

**The moon is bright,  
Like your beautiful light,  
If i had one kiss,  
I'd make it right**

**Poem 7**

**Roses are red, Violets are Blue,  
Im falling for you,  
Please my love i know you love me too**

**Poem 8**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
My heart is pumping,  
Only for you**

**Poem 9**

**My Love for you,  
is like a song,  
But will you wait,  
it goes all night long**

**Poem 10**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Girls is Nice,  
And Really Hot too.**

**Poem 11**

**Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
I've never been in Love,  
But when i do,  
ill make sure its with you**

**Poem 12**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Im in love,  
But baby it takes 2.**

**Poem 13**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are Blue,  
If there is a kiss.  
I'd add some tongue too.**

**Poem 14**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are Blue,  
If you've never had a girlfriend,  
it really depresses you.**

**Poem 15**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are Blue,  
If it was my last day,  
I'd make sure it would be with you if i may**

**Poem 16**

**Love is tender,  
love is true,  
love is what you get,  
when you put me with you.**

**Poem 17**

**Love is tender,  
Love is True,  
If i had 1 day to live,  
It'd be with you**

**Poem 18**

**Love is tender,  
Love is true,  
Love is what you get,  
When i first kissed you**

**Poem 19**

**love is me and you,  
i know it,  
and you know it too,  
because when where near each other i cant stop you,  
i call it love,  
i hope you do too**

**Poem 20**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Im really spiderman,  
Now lemme kiss you.**

**Poem 21**

**I write these poems from my mind,  
as i sit here thinking im blind,  
But there's only 1 girl that i see,  
that is you,  
can you see me?**

**Poem 22**

**As i goto sleep,  
Without a peep,  
your in my mind,  
Always being really kind,  
But as we are in love,  
we just dont know it yet,  
i really care for you,  
But my love is really true,  
theres only 1 thing i must write,  
that is i will be always looking over you at night.**

**Poem 23**

**Love is Heartbreaking,  
But mainly Strong,  
Love is me and you,  
All night long.**

**Poem 24**

**Love is everything,  
love is right,  
love is something,  
makes you sleep at night.**

**Poem 25**

**Love is great,  
Love is true,  
Love is something that makes me wanna make out with you**

**Poem 26**

**Love is tender,  
love is true,  
love makes me,  
wanna Hold you.**

**Poem 27**

**I was once a lonely guy,  
till you came flying in the sky,  
my love for you is so so strong,  
if i had 1 night,  
i'd make it long**

**Poem 28**

**Love is tender,  
Love is true,  
Loves new definition is me and you,**

**Poem 29**

**Love can be right,  
Love can be wrong,  
But altleast we know,  
Love is like a song.**

**Poem 30**

**Love is Great,  
meant to go long,  
But atleast you will get,  
one special night long.**

**Poem 31**

**Life is like a flower,  
Its all about Power,  
But when ur born,  
your just a thorn,  
But when your older and begin to settle,  
you will be the beautiful pettle.**

**Poem 32**

**some people are gay,  
so they must stay,  
away from the one of beauty,  
but when they look,  
upon her face,  
all they see is a little cutie.**

**Poem 33**

**This girl of beauty,  
is an amazing cutie,  
when she looks,  
she's already has u holding her books,  
for u will do anything to be with her,  
im just like a cat,  
and begin to pur.**

**Poem 34**

**do angels really exist,  
im scared while surrounded by mist,  
But this beautiful girl just came down,  
to turn my Frown upside down,  
she is a girl,  
that u can love,  
when she's flying off like a dove**

**Poem 35**

**Why is she so amazingly hot,  
like boiling water in a pot,  
but when i think of her,  
i only smile,  
for she makes me feel like,  
i have style ;)**

**Poem 36**

**Love is like a rose,  
it tends to open and close, but when you are with the one you love,  
your mind will be free like a dove**

**Poem 37**

**Tonight i shall,  
think of you,  
while im on the number que,  
to be ur love,  
it will take time,  
but in the end, you'll be mine**

**Poem 38**

**Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
the sun shines,  
all because of you**

**Poem 39**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
my heart is with you,  
and u kno its so true**

**Poem 40**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
im an angry person,  
but im willing to change for you**

**Poem 41**

**Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
im so Bloody lonely,  
i want to cuddle you**

**Poem 42**

**Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
i may be poor,  
but atleast i have u**

**Poem 43**

**Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
my love is endless,  
only to you**

**Poem 44**

**Girls name is amazing,  
She's one of a kind,  
when u see her,  
it makes you go blind,  
for she posses such beauty it cannot be true,  
but who can beleive the one such as you**

**Poem 45**

**Girls name,  
she's one of a kind,  
when u look,  
she makes u blind,  
she's that beautiful,  
ur eyes burn out, but when they do,  
you scream and shout,  
but her looks is like a beautiful dove,  
what she is,  
is easy to love**

**EMO**

**Poem 1**

**As Darkness surrounds,  
and destroys the light,  
While Death drops down from the night,  
The Angel is dead,  
as i lay in bed,  
scared to die,  
as the time goes by..**

**Poem 2**

**The Holy angel runs,  
as the devils load there guns,  
god prepares hes battle stance,  
as satans men start to advance,  
the war begins with a massive Crash,  
As God and satan begin to clash,  
The almighty lord draws his sword,  
and cuts the bottom,  
of satans spinal cord,  
the war is over,  
and the good win,  
while god stands there,  
with a grin,  
cheering we win,  
we win.**


End file.
